Death Note NearxMello
by x3musicx3
Summary: Near Just wants Mello to not hate him Yaoi Warning NearxMello


A/N:this story will contain yaoi so don't like don't read simple as that please review i'll let you get to the story now hope you enjoy

Near sat on the floor of his bedroom. Playing the image in his head over and over again. Hearing Mello's voice as if it was right there in the room with him. Tears began to form in his eyes. How could Mello have been so cruel? Near couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He began to sob rather loudly which was an unusual feeling for him due to the fact that he never showed any emotion towards anything except for Mello that is. Sadly Mello didn't see this as a good thing in fact he hated it. Near thought of this while he remembered what Mello had told him about an hour ago "I hate you Near I wish you had never been born actually you know what I wouldn't mind if you had been born I just wish I didn't have to live in this stupid orphanage with you". At that moment Near had turned away from Mello in an attempt to hide his emotions. He knew Mello didn't think the orphanage was stupid. He had learned from the other kids that Mello had been quiet happy at the orphanage. That of course had been before Near had shown up. Near began to shed tears again as he grabbed his favorite toy robot, the one L had first given him when he brought him to the Whammy house, and curled up in to a ball on his bed to cry himself to sleep.

In the next room over Mello lay on his bed covering his eyes with his arm trying but failing to drown out the sobs that came from the small albino boy in the next room over. Why did he feel bad every time he made the little boy cry? He hated that kid and even though he felt bad he couldn't stand the thought of being nice to him. His mind took him back to the time when he had first met Near.

*Flashback*

"Mello come here please" the small blonde boy heard Roger call out to him. He closed his book and put down his chocolate "Coming Roger". He ran down the hall nearly running into the old man in the process. The old man placed his hands on Mello's shoulders "Woah slow down there Mello". Impatient as ever Mello just looked up at the old man and said "What is it Roger you called me". Roger couldn't help but smile at the young boy in front of him. Though smarter than most adults Mello still behaved like a child in many ways "yes Mello there will be a new child joining us today and I was hoping you would help me greet him and make him feel welcome here in his new home". Mello's eyes lit up at the thought of a new kid to play with "yes of course Roger that sounds like fun". Roger smiled down at the boy who had started jumping up and down at the thought of making a new friend "good because I will be placing him in the room next to yours". Mello stopped jumping and looked up at the old man with the most serious and responsible look Roger had ever seen "that's a good idea Roger because that way if the new kid gets scared or has a nightmare I will be in the room right next to him to comfort him". Roger couldn't help but laugh at the small but bright child "well I'm glad you're so willing to help out Mello now come along I'm sure he'll be here shortly". "Wait Roger I have to get something first" Mello ran into his room and opened his closet door quickly going to the secret spot on the closet floor and pulling out a box full of chocolates. He grabbed on shaped like a dinosaur and stuffed it in his pocket and ran back out to meet Roger.

As Roger held Mello's hand and led him towards the Whammy house entrance Mello couldn't help but feel excited. Once they were a few feet from the gate Roger stopped as a figure hunched over came into view and began walking towards them with a small pale figure following close behind him. Mello couldn't help but think wow this kid is so lucky L himself has brought him. Mello couldn't help but think wait does this mean that the new kid is supposed to be L successor. Mello instantly put that thought away of course not everyone at the Whammy house had a fair shot at being L's successor. At least that's what they said because clearly Mello had the highest chance seeing as how he was the smartest kid there. He looked up to see the small boy had stopped at the gates of the Whammy house. Once L turned around and noticed this he took the small boy by the hand and led him to Roger and Mello. Upon seeing this Mello had decided that this kid couldn't possibly be a threat to him if he was to scared to even cross a gate. At the thought of this a small smile appeared on Mello's face and grew as L and the boy came closer and closer.

L stopped in front of Roger and Mello the small albino boy half hidden behind him "hello Roger Mello it's nice to see you again". Mello began running around in circles around L "hey L how's it going did you bring me chocolate who's this" Mello briefly stopped by the kid before continuing to run. Mello stopped at the sound of Roger's voice "Mello please calm yourself you'll frighten the poor child" Mello looked towards the kid who was looking up at him with wide eyes. They all turned to look at L when they heard him laugh "Roger, Mello I would like to introduce you to Near" he pulled the small boy in front of him. Mello smiled down at Near then turned to L when he spoke again "Near this is Roger he is the caretaker of the Whammy house and will also be your guardian from now on and over here is Mello he is one of our brightest students". Mello then turned to look at Roger when he spoke "Hello Near I hope you will soon feel at home here at the Whammy house". Mello hadn't yet gotten the chance to properly introduce himself to Near and just when he was about to L spoke again "Mello I trust you will make Near feel at home here". Mello's smile grew even wider if that was even possible "of course" he said to L before turning to the small pale child at L's side. He held out his hand "Hey Near I'm Mello and we are going to be best friends". For the first time since he had arrived Near smiled and took Mello's hand who at once began to pull him towards the house "Come on Near hurry let's go play". "Now hold on just a minute Mello don't you two plan on saying bye to L" Mello stopped when he heard these words. He began to run back towards L still pulling Near along behind him. He stopped in front of L jumping up and wrapping his arms around the man in an attempt to give him a hug. L just laughed as he gave Mello a hug then put him down. Near shyly walked up towards L but this time hiding behind Mello. When Mello felt the small pull on his shirt he looked down at Near and a smile spread across his face "L, Near wants a hug to". L bent down so he was looking Near right in the eye then pulled a backpack from behind him. He opened the backpack and pulled out a toy robot slowly handing it to Near. Near reached his hand out for the robot and just as his hands were about to touch it he ran instead and gave L a hug. L smiled and gave the boy a gentle hug before handing him the robot. As Mello stood back watching this his hand went to his pocket and he felt something in it. Mello pulled out a chocolate and his eyes opened wide in shock "Oh Near I almost forgot this is for you" he held the chocolate for Near to take". Near smiled and took the chocolate even though he wasn't a big fan of sweets he smiled to think that his new friend was kind enough to share his chocolate and had thought about him before even having met him also it was shaped like a dinosaur which he really enjoyed. In a voice just above a whisper he said "thank you". L smiled seeing as how the boys were getting along and thankful that Mello was so caring. Once again he reached into his bag this time pulling out a small shoe box "Mello this is for you". Mello reached for the box and opened it revealing that it was full of chocolate "yay more chocolate thanks L". Near could automatically tell that Mello loved chocolate and made a mental note to get him some more later in order to thank him for the nice welcoming.

A few minutes afterwards L left and Mello took Near on a tour of the house and introducing him to everyone taking him to their rooms lastly until dinner time. Mello enjoyed the boys company and thought it was adorable how shy he was. He honestly believed they would be good friends. That is until Mello realized how much smarter Near was compared to him.


End file.
